In a wide area wireless network (such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network or a Fifth Generation (5G) network), a data session may originate from a mobile device that is registered on the network or from a device that is tethered to the mobile device. For example, the mobile device may run a radio frequency based hotspot and other devices may tether to the mobile device to create a data session with any server in a content network.